


Punches

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Iwaizumi, Spies, bye bye terushima, if you hurt Oikawa Iwaizumi doesnt forgive you, oikawa gets beaten up, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IwaOi Spy AU that nobody really asked for:</p><p>Oikawa is a badass drama queen and Iwaizumi just wants to go home. </p><p>OR</p><p>protective Iwaizumi gets really fucking mean if you hurt his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing i write is beta read, ever  
> sorry bout that

Terushima sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. He lifted the gun and placed it at Oikawa's temple again, clicking the safety off. "Stop playing around. I'm running out of patience. Just tell me what I want to know."

Oikawa scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, because telling the enemy all the incredibly important top secret intentions of HQ is a smart move. I'm not saying anything."

"What a shame." Terushima lifted the gun, and smacked Oikawa across the head, smiling at the small gasp that left the brunette's lips. "Want to try again?"

Oikawa lifted his head, a trickle of blood running down his forehead, and smiled sweetly. "I'm not saying anything, no matter what you do to me."

"Very well." Terushima whacked his head two more times with the butt of his gun, and Oikawa's vision was swimming as he cried out, an intense throbbing filling his senses. Terushima lifted his chin up with a finger, pouting slightly. "You Karasuno spies are such a bother. It takes so long to break you, but at least I have the time to. You're not leaving til you tell me what you know."

Oikawa huffed a breath, struggling to get his vision to focus. He flipped his fringe out his eyes, ignoring the stinging of blood in his eye, and looked up incredulously at Terushima. "What makes you think I know anything? I'm just a field agent, I'm not in with the big guys."

"But you were a Quartermaster before, weren't you? I bet they still use you sometimes to strengthen the security, hack into software, things like that. I bet you've seen a good amount of the things Karasuno wants to hide, right? Surely there's something you can tell me?"

Oikawa frowned at Terushima's knowledge of him. Not many of their enemies actually knew about Oikawa having only been in the field for a year, but it was obvious the blonde had done some research. Sighing, he raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, do you not have any Quartermasters? We don't get to see the big stuff, or at least not all of us anyway. I haven't seen anything, and I have nothing to tell you. So back _the fuck off._ "

The blonde laughed, then slammed his fist into Oikawa's face. He repeatedly punched him, finishing his spell with an uppercut that nearly sent Oikawa's chair toppling over. Finally, he slowed his breaths, a slight line of sweat on his forehead, and smiled. "Now, what were you saying?"

Oikawa could barely register anything other than the pain on his face, the trickle of blood and the sting of his skin, but he looked up anyway, refusing to let Terushima get to him. He swore to Iwaizumi he was ready for field agent life, and he'd be damned if he went back on his word. He pulled at his restraints, grunting at the cable ties. "I was saying I don't think I care for being tied up."

A low chuckle from above them. As they all shifted to look up, the next thing Oikawa could see was Iwaizumi leaping down from the railings, landing on two of Terushima's henchmen, knocking them out cold. He raised his gun to Terushima, the safety already off, and cracked his neck. "Now that's a lie. You're kinky as hell."

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled, able to focus on him now. "That took you a while."

Iwaizumi kept his gun trained on Terushima, eyes never leaving his. "What can I say, it was a big file to download. Turns out they have way more terrorist attacks planned than we thought."

Terushima took a step forward, an Iwaizumi glared at him, finger on the trigger. The blonde tilted his head, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "So this is the famous Iwaizumi. Oh, sorry, what was it? Iwa-chan? My mistake."

"Don't fucking call me that." Hajime snarled.

"Oh, and why not?" Terushima switched his gun to face Oikawa,his voice dangerously low. "You don't seem to mind when he calls you that."

Oikawa smirked. "Partner privileges."

Terushima placed the gun under Oikawa's chin, his eyes flitting to Iwaizumi. "One step and I'll blow his brains out."

Iwaizumi pulled the trigger. He pulled it twice, firing a bullet into each of Terushima's knees, sending him crumbling. "Get that gun out my boyfriend's face, you asshole."

Terushima screeched, blood pouring from his legs at an alarming rate, and made to pick up his gun again, which had scattered across the floor when he fell. Oikawa's eyes flashed and he managed to kick it further away, just by a metre, but it was enough for Iwaizumi to advance unharmed. 

Hajime kicked Terushima hard, flipping him over onto his beck and stepping on his bullet wounds until his screams drowned out everything else. Grinning slightly, he wrapped a hand around Terushima's neck, and forced him to face Oikawa. "Did you do that to him?" When Terushima did nothing but grunt, Iwaizumi shook him. "I said, did you do that to him?"

Terushima sneered. "I hit him. And I liked it."

"I should rip that fucking tongue bar right out your mouth," Iwaizumi growled, fingers pressing in with dangerous pressure on the blonde's neck. "See how much shit you can talk when your tongue ripped."

Terushima made an attempt to grin, but it was marred by the sweat and blood on his face, features etched in pain. "I should've killed him."

Iwaizumi actually chuckled, his grip tightening. "That would have been a big mistake. HQ, permission to terminate? We have all the information we need."

A few seconds later, Makki's voice filled his ears, sounding bored as ever. " _Permission granted. Make it quick_."

Iwaizumi gripped hard and twisted, cracking Terushima's neck. He stood up, the lifeless body falling to the floor, and wiped his hands on his trousers before walked over to Oikawa, pulling out a small army knife strapped to his leg. He cut the ties around his wrists and ankles, and took his hand as the taller male lifted himself from the chair, wincing slightly at the movement. 

"You okay?" He said, holding Oikawa's face tenderly in his hands. 

Tooru leaned into his touch, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I think so. Be honest though...how ugly am I?"

Iwaizumi snickered, assessing his partner's face. He had a black eye forming for sure, a cut on his forehead that was dripping blood, his nose was bleeding and he split his lip, but other than that he fared pretty well for all the punches. "You don't look ugly at all."

"Iwa-chan, don't lie to me. I need to know how bad it is." He whined, already pulling Iwaizumi towards the back exit, where their getaway vehicle was stashed. The cool night air hit his injuries and he hissed, wiping tenderly at his face, fingers coming back coated in blood. "I'm hideous, aren't I?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I come back bruised and beaten a lot, too, you know." Iwaizumi huffed, brows drawing together. 

"But Iwa-chan is a brute! A manly brute who gets in fights and kills people and doesn't care about his hair and- _oh my God_ ," Oikawa's eyes widened. "My hair! How is it? Does it have blood in it? Dirt? He grabbed it, I bet his hands were dirty-"

Iiwaizumi laughed, wrapping his finger's around Oikawa's. "Relax, would you? You hair is fine, your face is fine, _you_ are fine. Nothing looks bad, I promise."

Oikawa looked at him glumly, climbing into the passenger seat of their car, his arms crossed and lip jutting out slightly. He stared out the window as Iwaizumi started the car, and felt a hand on his knee. 

Iwaizumi's cheeks were a little pink,but he sighed and rolled his eyes anyway. "If you really must know...it's actually kinda hot."

"Eh?" Oikawa's eyebrows shot up into his hair, and he looked at Iwaizumi in shock. He gestured to himself. "You think this is attractive?"

He shrugged, eyes trained on the road, but a hint of a smile was on his lips. "Yeah. I don't know, you look kinda dangerous. It's hot, okay? So stop worrying about it."

Oikawa laughed, his smile overtaking the pout as he wrapped his hand around Hajime's, shifting to stare at him instead of out the window. "Hey, Iwa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving me back there." He smiled coyly, fluttering his eyelashes at Iwaizumi. "Who even needs bouquets or chocolates when you've got a man who'll break a dudes neck for punching you?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you weirdo. All that pain went to your head, be quiet."

Tooru laughed quietly, resting his aching head against the cool glass of the window. "I have the best boyfriend. Love you, Iwa-chan~"

Looking over for a few seconds, Hajime smirked at the dopey look on Tooru's face, and squeezed his hand briefly. "I love you too, idiot."


End file.
